Dr Gero's Final Revenge
by Son James
Summary: Deep in the bowls of hell Dr Gero is planning something to escape with Cell and create a new perfect warrior but Cell dosen't like this not one bit he has his own plans...for Revenge.
1. Awakening

**Dr Gero's Final Revenge  
Synopsis**1 year after Majin Buu's Destruction, Dr Gero's final creation finally wakes up. Its mission- destroy the Z fighters.  
**"Telepathy"** "Thoughts"  
**Disclaimer**--I do not own Dragon ball z or Dragon ball GT

**Chapter 1 Awakening  
May 26th 12am: Dr Gero's underground base.  
**In a secluded forest in the west 1050 area, a loud crack was heard. The ground started shaking. All of a sudden the shaking stopped and it was silent except for a low rumbling noise, when suddenly a massive energy beam shot out of the ground, destroying the forest completely.

**10am: May 27th Kami's Lookout.**

Dende was standing at the edge of the lookout looking down at  
the earth when he noticed something odd. A large area of forest had been completely destroyed but it was strange, almost like a large circle of destruction, and he could swear there was something in the middle of the circle. He decided he would get Piccolo to have a look at it."**Hey Piccolo I want you to take a look at a destroyed forest down on earth. It's giving of a strange energy but I don't know what it is, so be careful." "Alright Dende I will return shortly."**

**10:13: same day Remains of the forest.**

Piccolo arrived about thirteen minutes later and what he saw shocked him. There wasn't a single tree or animal, everything was gone. "What the hell happened here?! It looks like Vegeta blew himself up again!" Piccolo muttered to himself. Suddenly he heard something behind him. He quickly spun around but no one was there. Instead there was an egg, but it didn't look like any egg he had ever seen. It was white with a black star in the middle, around the star were hundreds of black veins and to top it all off he could sense a horrible power coming from it, like Majin Buu, only a thousand times worse. All of a sudden the star turned blood red and piccolo started to feel very weak, so he leapt of the ground and rocketed back to the lookout all the while thinking to himself "I've sensed that power before, but where?"

Little did Piccolo know the thing he sensed was something they all feared greatly. Something that still haunted their nightmares.

**HELL same day.**

Dr Gero was standing in front of the blood pond quietly muttering to himself "Finally he is awake! Soon they will all pay and they will wish they never heard the name Dr Gero!" Cell was standing a short distance away in the shadows, watching his creator mumble something about an ultimate creation, but it didn't make sense. He was the ultimate being. The perfect warrior. He was perfection! He would show Dr Gero. He would show all of them. If only he could get out of hell then he would take his revenge against that half breed brat and the other Z fighters. But the only way to get out is if someone wished him back with the dragon balls.

"Ah Cell, come over here" "What do you want Gero, I'm busy" Cell snapped at him. "I have a job for you" said Gero. "Why the hell would I want to do a job for you when the last one didn't turn out so well. I died, remember" Cell said viciously.

"This time it's different. I know a way out of here" Gero said quietly "But you have to keep quiet. If Yemma finds out what we are doing the plan will fail. "Fine I will keep quiet. Any thing to get back at that filthy half-breed!" "You may keep quiet, but I won't, unless you let me in on the plan" said an annoyingly nasal voice. "Whose there?" whispered Gero. "Someone who also wants revenge" said the voice.

Please review **Son James**


	2. Message

**Dr Gero's Final Revenge **

**Synopsis****: **1 year after Majin Buu, Dr Gero's final creation finally wakes up and its mission- destroy the Z fighters.

**"Telepathy" **"thoughts"

**Disclaimer**--I do not own Dragonball z or Dragonball GT.

**Chapter 2 Message**

**May 27th 2pm: the lookout**

Dende was sitting on his throne clutching his staff with a horrified look on his face. _Flashback: the young guardian was standing on the edge of the lookout and Mr. Popo was tending to his garden when all of a sudden the lookout started shaking violently. a large crack appeared on the stone tiles stretching from one end to the other. Dende and Mr. Popo took flight so they would not be harmed. Dende then turned around and looked down at the earth and what he saw was horrible. There was an enormous crater where he just saw piccolo. It was twice as big as before and there was now no forest left at all, but that wasn't the worst of it. There was an energy, the same energy he sensed before but it was much clearer and stronger. He knew who it was, but that was impossible. He was dead, he saw it himself. But it felt like cell, except different like it had more in it. He could feel a pure evil energy, something he hadn't sensed since Majin Buu, but that to was impossible. Majin Buu had been reincarnated into a baby and he couldn't be here. Dende decided he would contact the others and see what they had to say about this. End flashback. _

**May 27th 2:30pm: the lookout**

Piccolo got back just as Goku and the rest of the gang arrived by IT (instant transmission). "Kakarot what the hell is this all about?! You drag me out of my home, grab me and my brat and my wife and say that we are going to the lookout and then teleport us all over the place until you have every single one of us, and to top it all of you made me miss lunch!!" Screamed Vegeta. "Sorry Vegeta I didn't have time to explain. Dende told me to get every one up here right now" said Goku scratching the back of his head nervously. "Fine Kakarot, but the Namek better have a dame good reason for dragging us up here". "I do Vegeta" Said a shaky voice to their left. Every one turned around to see what Dende had to say. "Well green man, what is it" spat Vegeta. "WELL IF YOU WOULD SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE I WILL TELL YOU"! Bellowed Dende. Everyone was really shocked at this sudden outburst. Dende never yelled- he never even raised his voice.

"Sorry guys, but Vegeta was really getting on my nerves, and on top of every thing else that has happened I just couldn't help myself". Now, as I was going to say before Vegeta interrupted, I have some terrible news. Earlier today, did you guys feel that energy skyrocket"? "Yeah I did", said Goku, "That's why I came here, and then you told me to get the others". "That's right. Goku felt it earlier today, then I sent piccolo down to earth to investigate a strange crater where a forest used to be. About half an hour later piccolo's energy suddenly plummeted to almost non-existent".

"What!" Yelled Gohan. "He's not dead, is he?" "No kid, I'm not dead" came a horse voice from behind them. They all spun around again to find piccolo standing there, but he did not look good. He was shaking and looked like he was about to pass out. Dende rushed over and healed him so he could tell them what happened. Piccolo stood up and began to speak. "Well I went down there at dende's request to see the damage and when I got there was this huge crater with this weird egg in the centre. It was about the size off Majin Buu's egg but it was white with black veins and a black star in the centre, you know like on the dragon balls. Anyway it started moving and the star and veins turned blood red. Then I started feeling really weak so I got the hell out of there before that thing drained me completely. But the really strange thing was it felt like cell had stabbed me with his tail but without the pain".

As soon as piccolo said the word cell Gohan's energy suddenly sky-rocketed and he started yelling "It can't be him, I killed him!!" Goku put his hand on Gohan's shoulder and told him to calm down, so he did, but he had a horrible look in his eyes. It was a look of pure hatred.

"Alright we think its Cell. So what! Goten could defeat him now" said Vegeta. "Vegeta you fool! His power is now at least triple what it was before. He absorbed nearly all my energy and that alone would make him stronger than most of us!" snapped piccolo. "Who are you calling a fool you pointy eared freak!!" roared Vegeta "That's enough you two" said Goku sternly "you can settle your differences later but for now we have to figure how cell escaped from the otherworld". "Goku, that's the thing, he didn't" a voice called out. "King Kai is that you?" "The one and only. But seriously, Cell is still there. When I saw this happening on earth, I checked hell and he is still there. They all are, except Dr Gero. I can't find him."

"That's it! I bet Dr Gero is behind all of this!" Goku exclaimed, but as he was about to say something else an annoyingly nasal voice cut in "Actually I'm the one behind this, that is to say we are the ones behind this." As this voice spoke Vegeta clenched his fists out of rage. "Ah Vegeta you remember me, don't you. You were such a powerful servant. To bad you had to turn on me. What happened again, Buu beat the crap out of you so you blew yourself up, right?". "Blasted wizard! You know damn well that's what happened!" snarled Vegeta. "And you Majin Buu, you disgusting fat piece of bubble gum, you were such a good servant it's to bad you grew a brain. Buu at this point had steam coming out of his arm and head holes "Buu remember you. You mean ugly lizard man who to weak to control Buu!" "Oh I'm to weak am I?" The wizard was cackling madly now when another voice cut through him. "Enough of this. Get to the damn point" said a voice that sounded old and raspy. "Okay there's no need to get snappy" said Babidi. "The point is your worst nightmare is about to begin." "And what would that be?" said Gohan "You don't have Buu anymore, your dead and no one in the universe could stand up to all of us you weakl-" "Except me" said a voice that they had not heard for eight years. "Hello Gohan. Did you miss me? Hahahahaha!"

Please review **Son James**


	3. Dissapearances

**Dr Gero's Final Revenge  
Synopsis**1 year after Majin Buu's Destruction, Dr Gero's final creation finally wakes up. Its mission- destroy the Z fighters.  
**"Telepathy"** _"Thoughts"_  
**Disclaimer**--I do not own Dragon ball z or Dragon ball GT

I would like to thank Eternal light567 for reviewing it didn't say much but at least someone reviewed.

**Chapter 3 Disappearances**

**May 27th 2:45pm: The Lookout**

Cell! Gohan roared and in a flash he was a Super Saiyan "where are you"? "Don't worry Gohan I'll kill you soon enough but for now you can wait and watch as the Earth once again feels my power." "That's not going to happen" said Goku with a hint of anger in his voice, "I don't believe I'm actually saying this but I agree with Kakarot there's no way you can take on all of us alone" said Vegeta.

"But I'm not alone, I wont make the same mistake I did last time" said Cell his voice strangely sounding like he was regretting something. "Not alone" Vegeta scoffed. "The lizard and the old man are no threat to us. "There is no one here babidi has any claim over, "I may have fallen to his spell once but I will not do so again" Vegeta finished what he was saying with pride in his voice.

Suddenly they heard a sound behind them. Cell was standing there with a smirk on his face clapping his hands like he had just witnessed a performance. "A lovely speech Vegeta truly inspirational but the fact of the matter is you stand no chance against the four of us.

"What do you mean four"? "There's only you Babidi and Gero isn't there"? Said Gohan he put his right hand behind his back and formed an energy ball Cell didn't seem to notice.

"Perhaps there is and perhaps there isn't but I will tell you this 'Beware the shadows as revenge may come sooner than you think, be wary of those you trust as things are not always as they seem". Good bye then kill you later and bye the way Gohan that energy blast in your hand don't even try to use it this is only an illusion of Babidies and with that he disappeared.

"Damn it" yelled Gohan firing his blast to the sky "how is he alive!" "Gohan calm down said Goku "there's nothing we can do right now we have no idea where they are".

Fine said Gohan as he dropped out of Super Saiyan "well then what do we do" he asked sounding calmer. We find out what Cell meant by revenge from the shadows" Said Piccolo. "Ok everyone divide your self into groups were all going to investigate this". All humans except Krillin stay on the lookout. Tien Yamcha I trust you two to keep everyone safe. 18 take Trunks and Goten north, Buu and Krillin you go south, Vegeta you go west and Goku you go east Gohan and I will go to where the egg was. Flare your power level once if your in trouble and twice if you've found something. Report back here in three hours, Alright lets go."

**Unknown location 2:53 **

That will keep them restless" said Babidi. "Keeping them restless is all well and good but we still need to find my creation said Gero only then can we make our move". Well we will have to move quickly because their already moving said Cell gesturing to the crystal ball in Babidies hands. Patience Cell my creation will find us don't you worry said the Doctor and what makes you so sure said Cell. 'Because we have something that he wants" said Gero "and what is that? Cell demanded. All in due time Cell all in due time.

**West city: 2:55**

Every thing was in flames and no one was around except a lone figure standing in front of what was left of Capsule Corp. "At last the slaughter has begun".

Please review **Son James**


	4. Inferno

**Dr Gero's Final Revenge  
Synopsis**1 year after Majin Buu's Destruction, Dr Gero's final creation finally wakes up. Its mission destroy the Z fighters.  
**"Telepathy"** _"Thoughts"_  
**Disclaimer**--I do not own Dragon ball z or Dragon ball GT

**Chapter 4 Inferno **

**May 27th West City 3:05:**

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing his home, the streets, everything was in flames the entire city was a roaring inferno. Vegeta quickly flared his power twice then he started to use his energy to put of the fire.

**East City: 3:05**

Goku had arrived in East City five minutes earlier and everything seemed normal when suddenly he felt Vegetas power level spike, a couple of seconds later it spiked again "_ok that was 2 times so he's not in trouble that's 1 spike and 2 means he's found something, ok I'd better get there quick."_ Satisfied that everything in East City was ok he used IT to take him to West City were Vegeta was waiting.

**North City: 3:04**

Goten, 18 and Trunks arrived to find an unusual site. Cell was holding Gero by the throat against the wall of a building while Babidi was just standing there yelling for the two of them to knock it of. Cell suddenly dropped Gero and turned around to face the half saiyan duo and the female android. "Ah 18 how good to see you again" "have you come to once again to join my perfection"? "I won't let you absorb me ever again you disgusting monster" said 18 her voice full of fear. "You don't know the true meaning of the word monster my dear." Cell whispered coldly. Then Cell noticed two people behind 18 "You two must be Goku and Vegetas sons" Cell stated. "Yeah that's us" they said in unison "The names Goten and Trunks and together were your destruction." Cell started to laugh evilly "Hahahahaha" "you two my destruction"? That's pathetic. "Cell don't under estimate these children" said Babidi "they are much more than they appear." "I'll try to remember that when I'm driving their lifeless corpses into the ground" and with that Cell attacked. Goten felt Vegetas power spike just before Cell attacked "_oh well looks like Mr Vegetas going to have to deal with this one himself."_ Mean while the clock tower chimed in the distance…It was 3:05.

**South City: 3:05**

Buu and Krillin arrived in time to see a figure create an inferno out of South City. They couldn't see what the figure looked like. But then it spoke. "So more have come to join the slaughter." "We haven't come to join anything you creature" said Krillin disgust dripping from his voice. "Who are you" Buu asked. "No one you need to concern yourself with" "That's right Buu it doesn't matter who he is because he's going to die right here and now for what he's done and I'm going to be the one killing him." Said Krillin with anger behind his words. "I think not Krillin… what how do you know my name? "It doesn't matter, but tell me this did you enjoy being made of stone. Suddenly the figure spat at Krillin and started laughing manically as he slowly turned to stone.

"You hurt Buu's friend, Buu mad now, Buu kill you." "Come and try" said the figure "Or rather don't try, don't even move. The figure formed an enormous fireball and said these words.

**Inferno Tempest.**

**Giant Crater: 3:06**

The figure just stood there holding a piece of stone in its fist and said "So the slaughter continues" and its fist closed ending Krillin's life for ever.

please review **Son James**


	5. Warning

_**Dr Gero's Final Revenge  
**_**Synopsis**1 year after Majin Buu's Destruction, Dr Gero's final creation finally wakes up. Its mission destroy the Z fighters.  
_**"Telepathy"**__ "Thoughts"  
__**Disclaimer**__--_I do not own Dragon ball z or Dragon ball GT

_**Chapter 5 Warning**_

_**Unknown Location: 3:15**_

There was a sickening crack as Cell yanked his arm back into place "worthless half-breed saiyan scum" he muttered under his breath.Babidi had been right; he definitely shouldn't have under estimated those brats. _"Flashback" He attacked the android and the half-breeds only to have his head vaporized by an energy blast. he quickly regenerated and fired one of his own, which they dodged, and started to fight him, he quickly realized that he was on the defensive and couldn't attack so he IT'd behind them and knocked the duo to the ground, then he flew up in to the sky and started charging an attack a very familiar attack, Kamehameha!! There was a huge explosion and then finally there was silence. He dropped down into the crater that was formerly North City and looked around, there was nothing. He tried to sense their power levels there was nothing. Then something dropped down behind him. he spun around and… it was an arm, more specifically android 18's arm. Cell destroyed the arm with an energy blast and flew back up to Gero and Babidi. The wizards arm was outstretched and a green barrier was protecting them. "Come on" said Cell "let's get back to the base" "Cell why is your arm like that" asked Gero. Cell looked down and he grimaced, his right arm was still in the position for the Kamehameha. "Damn brats! they must have hit me harder than I thought." End flashback. _

"I tried to warn you" said the wizard "shut up" said Cell. He had had enough of this pathetic magician it was time he was told what was going on. "How dare you speak to me that way I am the Great Wizard Babi-" "Now there is that really the way we should be treating each other"? While the voice was speaking the sky had turned dark and it started to rain, a clap of thunder was heard as the voice spoke again "Were all friends aren't we"? The voice let out an evil laugh hahaha.

"Who's there?" said Cell. he couldn't see who was speaking but he could sure as hell sense it, the power he was sensing was insanely high it was almost as high as his own." Ah good you've arrived" said Gero his face lit up with an evil grin. "And right on time to." Babidi said, an identical grin also on his face. Cell finally discovered were the voice was coming from. It was coming from a figure in a black hooded coat. The figure was human shaped and stood about as tall as Vegeta. Cell couldn't see its face but when there was a flash of lightning he saw its eyes. They were acid green and his pupils were dull silver. The flash subsided before he could see the rest of his face.

"I won't ask again. Who are you"? Asked Cell

"You didn't ask a first time. Your question was 'who's there?' It had nothing to do with who I was." The figure said with a mocking tone of voice.

"You dare to mock me?" Cell roared at the figure. "I am perfection! I will not be spoken to that way!"

"I wasn't aware that being killed by a child came under the jurisdiction of perfection." The figure said still in the same mocking tone.

"That's it! Prepare to die!! Kamehame-"suddenly Gero was in front of him" "That's enough Cell" said Gero. "I will not be spoken to in that way! I am perfection!!" said Cell angrily clenching his fists.

"Yes but if you kill him our plan will fail. We would have risked our lives for nothing, think about it. you were injured by children, saiyan children but children none the less, if they could dislocate your shoulder while they were normal imagine what they would be like as super saiyans. And even then you have to think about the others. Do you think you can take on Goku and Vegeta alone? And what about Gohan. are you going to defeat him all by yourself to?" "All right you've made your point" said Cell. "Good" said Gero. "Now as for whom he is his name is –"

"Doctor I would prefer if you didn't reveal my name just yet" said the figure "I will reveal it myself when I am ready". "Then what shall we call you my creation?" "Well doctor you can just keep saying my creation, as for Cell, he can address me as Superior, at all times" said the figure. "Very well my creation it is" said Gero. All Cell said was "Yes Superior." "What do I call you" said Babidi. 'You can call me your destruction" said the figure. "Why is that" said Babidi, the confusion evident in his voice. "It's because for the last ten minutes I have been reading your mind. I now know every spell, incantation and curse that you are able to perform. I also have all of your memories." "But if you know everything I do then that means…" "That you are of no further use to us" said the figure "Goodbye" "Oopa blare papa" and with that Babidi died. No flash, no sound, he simply died. "Well that was dull" said the figure "no explosion no nothing" suddenly Babidies corpse exploded. The figure and Gero looked behind them and saw Cell with his arm outstretched "There's your explosion. Happy now?" "Yes" said the figure "I'm very happy" and with that he let out his evil laugh hahahahaha.

**The Lookout: 3:20**

Goku was sitting away from the others with a sad look on his face _Flashback He had been in West City for about a minute when he felt Krillin's energy disappear completely. But he continued to put the fire out with Vegeta. He didn't know why but he didn't even say anything. He would find out later who did this to his best friend, and when he did… He would Kill them. End flashback_

"Goku come over here quick"!He heard Bulma yell he raced over to see… the beaten bodies of Goten and Trunks, "Dende heal them and please do it quickly". Goku Urged. Dende healed them as fast as he could, their wounds disappeared and they opened their eyes.

"How did we get here" they both said. "I found you in the mountains past what used to be North City" said Piccolo. Used to be? Said Bulma what do you mean used to be? "I said that because North City has been completely destroyed" said Piccolo an incredibly serious tone in his voice. Destroyed! Everyone Said except Goten, Trunks and Piccolo. "How was it destroyed?" Said Gohan. "The Cell monster did it" said Goten "Yeah he blew it up with a kamaya maya wave" said Trunks.

What about West City though? Did the Android destroy that to? Said Vegeta. Not unless he can be at full power in two places at once said Piccolo. Dad did Krillin's energy just disappear or did it drop first? Gohan Asked. "Um it dropped first" "And when you felt Vegeta flare his power what time was it? Um it was about 3:05 "Why" Goku asked. But Gohan didn't answer instead he looked at Goten and Trunks you two what time was it when Cell attacked you and…18 guys where's 18? Trunks looked away "she's dead" he said quietly "she was killed in the explosion." Everyone went quiet and then Trunks said "Gohan it was 3:05 when we were attacked." Thank you Trunks now we wait until Buu gets here. "Why" said Vegeta because I want to know what time it was when he was attacked I can still feel his energy so he's alive hopefully he can tell us." "Who cares what time it was yelled Vegeta my home is destroyed and I want to know who did!" "Me tell you who" said a voice from the edge of the lookout.

They turned around and saw someone standing there it was battered, it was bruised and it was limping towards them. It was Buu!

**Unknown Location: 3:25 **

The figure was standing in the rain staring at the sky and it said "Rest for now Kakarot for the slaughter will continue until you lie dead at my feet."

Review or I'll send the figure after you next but seriously please review **Son James**


	6. Search and Destroy

_**Dr Gero's Final Revenge  
**_**Synopsis**1 year after Majin Buu's Destruction, Dr Gero's final creation finally wakes up. Its mission destroy the Z fighters.  
_**"Telepathy"**__ "Thoughts"  
__**Disclaimer**__--_I do not own Dragon ball z or Dragon ball GT

I would like to thank redrobedmage for reviewing my story more than once but as for the rest of you I need more reviews than just one person at a time so please review once again thank you redrobedmage for liking my story **Son James.**

**Chapter 6 Search and destroy**

**The Lookout: 3:21 same day**

Buu was limping slowly towards them when all of a sudden he collapsed Dende rushed over and started healing him when he was finished Buu shakily stood up. "Buu what happened to you? Goku asked. "The man in the black cloak did it." "We get to East City and see it being burned by a person so Krillin tell him to stop but mean man said no", "then he spit at Krillin and Krillin turned to stone. Then he make a big fireball and throw it at Krillin and me. Krillin and Buu go boom but Buu put himself back together again and now Buu here."

As Buu finished speaking he sat down and got a piece of candy out of his pocket and started to eat it when he had finished Gohan asked "Buu do you remember what time it was when the man attacked you?" "Uh hu" said Buu "big clock said 3:05".

That's it! Gohan exclaimed "what's it?" said Goku. Don't you see everything happened at 3:05. This cant just be a coincidence Gero and who ever this other guy is must have planed to do everything at 3:05. So that must mean tomorrow that it will happen again!

"Well we've figured out a time but we still need a place" said Piccolo.

"I know the place" said Goku "it's the only major city that wasn't destroyed today".

"East City" said Gohan

"Yep East City" said Goku a serious look on his face.

Then tomorrow we go to East City and kill who's doing all these terrible things. Said Gohan his eyes full of hatred.

"Every one agrees with Gohan's plan then" asked Piccolo the Z fighters all said yes.

Then it's settled at 3:05 tomorrow we fight for our planet said Gohan.

Now wait just a second mister my son is not going to be fighting a monster said Chi Chi.

Goten started arguing with his mother

"You can't keep us up here" They need my help" said Goten

"I am your mother and I know what's best" said Chi Chi with an authoritative tone in her voice "You have no time to be running around fighting people you have to study. I won't have my son grow up to be a brute with no education."

After she said this a three things happened. First thing was Gohan went super saiyan. Second thing Gohan started yelling at her he said

"Again with the studying! Listen you old hag the monster that killed your husband and almost killed me is out there and you think studying is important! That is the least important thing right now and to top it all off we have another creature running around that's even stronger.

Two of our friends are dead nearly half the population on this planet is dead you you have the nerve to call the people protecting it brutes. The strongest person here doesn't have an education and he is one of the kindest people in the universe. I don't know what you think but my father is far from a brute!" The third and final thing that happened was that Chi Chi fainted. Goku said "was that really necessary"

"Yes it was" said Gohan "if she had gotten her way we would have no chance Goten and Trunks held their own against Cell and they didn't even fuse. Imagine how they would fare against him as one being."

Alright then said Piccolo everyone who's going tomorrow get ready train, rest, eat do what you want but be ready I will leave with or without you. Gero's plan ends tomorrow.

"Well I'm going home"

Figures world's greatest coward runs away at the first sign of danger said Vegeta

The world champ is no coward said Hercule I just have a terrible stomach ache

"Videl I want you to take your father home and I want you to stay with him" said Gohan, You would stand no chance against Cell he would just kill you."

"Alright I'll go home but promise you'll come back this time' said Videl.

"I promise" said Gohan.

"I'll take you home" said Goku, "hold on tight" Hercule and Videl grabbed on to Goku's arm and vanished a couple of seconds later he was back.

Ok everyone like I said do what you want because tomorrow we fight. And with that Piccolo went off to meditate.

"Are you alright? Goku asked his eldest son.

"I'll be fine once that monster lies dead in front of me." "If this ends tomorrow then so dose he."

**The middle of Lookout: 3:25**

Gero was currently examining a pedestal in the middle of the room. He could here shouting out side so he new it was safe to proceed. He found that a piece of cloth the same colour as the pedestal was covering the top of it to conceal what was underneath. He lifted the cloth and there they were

The Black Star Dragon Balls.

**Satan City: 3:30**

The figure and Cell landed outside the Satan mansion. The figure said "Bapata papa"

What was that for? Asked Cell

"It was so when we kill them Gohan won't come down here and kill us"

"And what did you do Superior? Asked Cell emphasizing the last word

"I made copies of their energy so when they die no one will notice" the figure said using the mocking tone he was so fond of.

And with that Cell knocked on the door and the figure said to him "welcome to the slaughter my brother." The door opened.

Please Review **Son James.**


	7. Madness

_**Dr Gero's Final Revenge  
**_**Synopsis**1 year after Majin Buu's Destruction, Dr Gero's final creation finally wakes up. Its mission destroy the Z fighters.  
_**"Telepathy"**__ "Thoughts"  
__**Disclaimer**__--_I do not own Dragon ball z or Dragon ball GT

I am really sorry it has taken me this long to update I had a really massive case of writers block and I'm sorry I didn't tell any one that sooner I hope that this chapter helps make up for it and once again I am really sorry about the wait **Son James**

**Chapter 7 Madness **

**Satan City: 3:31**

When Hercule answered the door two things happened one was Cell plunging his hand threw the buffoons torso. The second thing was rather more puzzling "Can I eat him?" Cell looked at the figure with a confused expression on his face.

"Okay… I guess you can" said Cell whoever this guy Cell didn't like him. He had seen some pretty weird stuff while he was in Hell but this guy. He was just too weird, and why had he he called him brother.

As the figure started devouring the corpse of the now deceased world champ. Cell went outside and flew into the city. He landed in the middle of the road and a car screeched to a halt in front of him. A rather large, intimidating looking man stepped out of the car. He took one look at Cell, screamed then ran away when other people noticed this their response was "its Cell" "Get Hercule" "Run"

Cell just stood there and looked at the cowering people then he turned away and flew off.

**The Sky: 3:32**

Cell didn't know what he was doing. He should have killed those people but something was stopping him. He came back to get revenge on Gohan not kill earthlings. "_I need answers. I'm going to find Gero while that thing isn't there. Okay Gero said he would be getting something so I'll wait for him at the base then I'll get answers and I'll find out why I'm here, if Gero had this guy to help him then why would he need me?_

**Satan City: 3:35**

The figure was having the time of his life which was quite ironic considering that he was killing everyone in the city. The strange thing was he was carrying a clipboard and every time he killed someone he would mark it off.

The figure smiled to its self. After feeding on all these cities no one would stand in his way and if they did…he would kill them to. "_flashback" he finished eating Hercule and decided to go for his daughter next. He did a quick scan of the house and was disappointed to find she was not there "damn it he said she must have escaped while I was… enjoying lunch._

_It does not matter though I will feast on the rest of the city instead. But I will save her for later. You hear that girl I will be hunting for you next." he spoke directly into her mind so he knew she had heard. "Well then it seems it is time the slaughter continued hahahahaha." End flashback" _

**Unknown Location: 3:40 **

It had started to rain. Filling the base with a stench of dampness and decay.

With a roar of thunder and a flash of lightning. Cell landed to find Gero burying something in the damp ground. "What the hell are you doing old man?"

Gero quickly turned around and dropped his shovel." Nothing" said the Doctor

"What are you doing back here so early?" inquired the Doctor.

"I'm here for answers and you're going to give them to me." Said Cell

"Answers about what?" Said the Doctor.

"You know damn well what. Why am I here? Why are we doing this? And who the hell is that freak were working with?"

The rain was absolutely pouring down now and Gero held up his hand and silenced Cell, The Android stopped yelling and stared at Gero with Hatred in his Cold magenta eyes.

"We are doing these things for one reason" said Gero. Lightning flashed.

"And what the hell is that?" Spat Cell

"Revenge" said the Doctor.

You didn't answer my other question said Cell venomously.

"I was getting to that" Said the Doctor a look of superiority on his face.

"As for whom we are working with… I'd say that's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know" ha ha ha said the Doctor with a large smirk on his face.

"How dare you!" Cell roared. Fine if you won't tell me then you will die Final Flas…"

"That's enough!" said a voice out of the darkness.

'Stay out of this!" Cell Roared. I'm taking charge of this operation and that pathetic excuse for a scientist is going to die!

"I'm afraid I can't allow" that said the figure as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Cell closed his eyes and said in a voice so quietly the two men could barely hear him "Then you shall die with him.

And with that Cell lunged at the figure and fired the energy from the final flash directly into the figures face

A tremendous explosion ripped through the old Red ribbon Base, Gero shot into the air and formed a barrier around himself. He could no longer See Cell or his creation, the light was just too intense.

But then the light vanished, Gero could see everything clearly again and what he saw shocked him nothing had changed.

Cell was standing in front of the Figure with an astonished look on his face, his attack had done nothing.

Cell chuckled "you don't get it he's just using you don't you understand?" The Figure just stood there. "Don't you have anything to say" said Cell trying to catch his breath.

Another flash of lightning illuminated the lower half of the figures face once more.

He was smiling.

"Well don't you" breathed out Cell.

He was still smiling when he said the final words the Android would ever hear.

"My Turn"

Suddenly the figures hand was on Cell's chest and the Android was engulfed in a raging inferno and in an instant he was gone from this world never to return.

**The Lookout: 4:00**

Gohan was leaning against a pillar with his eyes closed waiting for his father to return from the Supreme Kai's planet. They had decided it was best if they transported Dende and the other people on the lookout who couldn't defend themselves to safety. Gohan opened his eyes and looked out at the sky he had just sensed something, then he saw it in the distance; a confused look appeared on his face as he said "Videl?"

**Flooded Crater: 3:59**

Gero and the Figure were floating just above the former military base staring at what use to be the pride and joy of the Red Ribbon army, they hadn't spoken since the Figure had killed Cell.

Gero was the one who broke the silence.

"It's a shame you had to kill him" said the Doctor

"I agree" said the Figure "He provided me with some valuable information"

"And what information is that?" Said the Doctor evidently confused.

"That you are just using me" said the Figure danger behind his words.

"Ah you see- the thing about that is… the Doctor started stuttering in a panicky tone.

"You agreed we were going to be partners in this" the Figure said his voice rising.

I know- I mean we are bu-

"Silence!" yelled the Figure "What was going to happen to me when this was over huh! Were you going to throw me away like a failed experiment? Get rid of me like Babidi?

"Well that's not going to happen if your just going to use me like you used Cell…

"Then maybe it's time you disappeared."

Ka Me Ha Me HAAAAAAA!

Noooooooooooooo! And with that the mad Doctor was silenced forever.

"Well at least with him out of the way the true slaughter can begin hahahahahahahah."

And with that the Figure leaped into the air and shot off towards his next victims.

The inhabitants of East City.

Please Review **Son James**


	8. Authors Note please read

I am so so sorry that there has been no updates for so long I assure all of my readers If I actually have any left that I am still writing the story its just been really slow I have massive writers block but I am also trying to decide weather to turn this into to a crossover story with Final fantasy 7 or to use my original ending so I am going to put up a pole and I would like for my readers to vote for a crossover with FF7 or just sticking to the DBZ universe or if you don't want to use the pole just send me an email the address is on my profile that's all and once again I am sorry for the wait. **SonJames**


	9. Liberation

**Dr**__**Gero's**__**Final**__**RevengeSynopsis**1 year after Majin Buu's Destruction, Dr Gero's final creation finally wakes up. Its mission destroy the Z fighters._**"Telepathy"**__ "Thoughts"_**Disclaimer**_--_I do not own Dragon ball z or Dragon ball GT

The chapter is finally here it has taken me months but I did it so with out further a due here is the next Chapter.

**Chapter** **8 Liberation **

**Hell: 6:00 pm **

Cell stood on the shore of the blood lake with his arms folded trying to tune out the ridiculous argument going on between the various self proclaimed rulers of Hell.

He shook his head, this system was relatively new by Otherworld standards only having formed when Frieza was killed, The large number of Saiyans that resided in Hell made it clear from the start they would not be ruled by the Emperor in this life as well. The majority of the Saiyans banded together under a man named Bardock ,which Cell later discovered was Goku's father. while the few Saiyans who either thought Frieza was to powerful to fight against or simply because they enjoyed serving under him.

Cell shuddered, the ones who stayed with Frieza were real psychos, Just before he died a guy named Broly showed up and decided he followed Frieza's ideals of universal domination and mass genocide of alien species, the fact that Frieza's main mission was to kill Goku only sweetened the deal.

So with his army rebuilt Frieza began his campaign against the Saiyans the fighting went on for three years with both sides suffering massive losses when finally King Yemma decided it was enough. He organized a meeting between Frieza, Bardock, Himself and the Grand Kai. He said either Frieza ceases his campaign or he gets reincarnated into a women… a Human women.

So Frieza agreed to stop the campaign. Then Bardock requested that there be new leadership of Hell and a change to the landscape. Bardock wanted land to farm crops as the Saiyans missed being able to eat and their once violent nature had dulled somewhat since dying. They still loved to fight though and requested an arena be built for them to use. The Grand Kai agreed to these terms and asked Frieza if he had any requests of his own, the Emperor's only request was a palace in which he could live in and some demons to serve him. The Grand Kai agreed to Frieza's terms as well and split the leadership of Hell into three Factions. Lucifer would remain in command of the Ogres and Demons, Bardock would be in charge of the Saiyans much to the dislike of King Vegeta and Frieza would be in charge of those who wished to serve him. So the fighting stopped and in all honesty it was pretty peaceful for a while sure there was the occasional brawl but nothing to serious, Until he came.

The legendary space pirate Bojack, the Demon the Kai's themselves had sealed away. Turns out he'd been in the holding cell's about a year before the fighting stopped even more disturbing was the fact that Goku was Responsible for freeing him. Bojack had followed the energy from the Cell Games to earth, of course by the time he got there the tournament had been over for a year and the two main participants were dead so he was pretty annoyed that he couldn't thank Goku in person and by thanking him he meant pounding the earth raised Saiyan face first into the ground.

So he infiltrated some tournament and tried to kill all of earths greatest fighters with his so called Galaxy Warriors, Cell chuckled the first and last person to make fun of that name was now lying face down at the bottom of the Blood lake chained to a rock. after this had happened he made a mental note never ever under any circumstance to get Bojack angry. But Bojack made a mistake, he managed to piss off Gohan. Bojack said it was something about trying to murder his friends and squeezing the brat until his eyes nearly popped of his pathetic little skull. So Goku decided enough was enough and swooped out of Heaven like some spiky haired angel punched Bojack in the face and swooped back up. Cell laughed. What a wonderful example Goku had set for his son, Cell suddenly had a bizarre image appear in his mind it was Goku sitting in an armchair beside a fireplace smoking a pipe saying to Gohan who was sitting in front of him " and remember son if you don't like someone Punch em right in the face. "okay dad but why are you talking like an 18th century prospector.

Cell snapped out of his bizarre stupor and got his mind back on track.

So Hell was then divided into another faction under the command of Bojack, Cell and Gero joined up because he wanted to get away from all of Frieza's constant complaining, others like Nappa and Turles joined up because they were bored. And life continued in Hell a lot differently than it had before. Bojack being the pirate that he claimed to be re-introduced gambling and booze to Hell said things having been taken away several century's ago so Hell ended up a lot like the earth city Los Angeles. Random bashings, drunks all over the place so it was pretty much the same as it was before besides the addition of alcohol of course. Life or rather Death continued this way for the next few years, the whole business with Majin Buu came and went, Babidi unlike the other residents of Hell did not join a faction, he went rouge simply wandering around Hell sometimes seeking meetings with Gero but other than that he didn't seem to be doing anything… or so he thought.

Things began to change. Hell began to get a lot Colder and Darker. Lucifer and his Demons no longer ventured from their castle and Cell began to sense something was very very wrong.

The following month proved Cell's theory that something was wrong when a colossal explosion ripped through air knocking everyone of their feet. Cell and Bojack got up and looked in fascination at what used to be Lucifers castle that now lay a smoking ruin. The two of them quickly flew over and came upon a very strange site. Lucifer was standing about a yard away from them clutching a vicious wound in his chest while blood poured between his fingers and pooled around him and standing in front of him with his arms out stretched was Babidi. Standing a few feet away with his hands behind his back was Gero staring at the Demon in front of him with an emotionless expression on his face almost like he was bored. Lucifer was the one who broke the silence when he spoke it was like a multitude of voices speaking at the same time. "How dare you strike at me I am the ruler of Hell, I command creature's that lurk in your nightmares and you have the nerve to destroy my home and kill my servants!"

"Yes actually we do have the nerve, and as for the creatures you command I believe I just stepped on the last of them like the insects they are" Gero finished what he was saying with smirk.

"Why you insignificant worm I am going to rip your tongue out for that remark." Lucifer was absolutely blind with rage and pain.

"I don't think so" replied Babidi

The wizard lowered his left arm and closed the fist of his right hand a cold wind began to pick up clouds formed over head Babidi began to chant in an alien language unknown to everyone present suddenly the wizards hand snapped open and Lucifer was literally turned inside out and returned to the darkness from whence he came as flames engulfed his Dead and ruined body.

The events of that day still haunt him, to see someone as powerful as Lucifer the of all Demons slain like some kind of worthless animal made him wonder about his own existence and realised that he had to escape, it was no longer safe were he was and his lust for revenge was not satisfied and it would remain so until the half breed brat laid dead at his feet. Then Gero told him of his plan to escape and he trusted him like a fool.

But he would have his Revenge against Gohan and that accursed Figure. All he had to do was get back to earth, the subtle approach hadn't worked so maybe its time for a more violent solution to his problem.

**Ruins of East City: 7:00pm**

The Figure stood in the centreof the once great city the flames swirling around him, he had been here for about three hours now and he hadn't moved once he was deep in thought trying to decide what he should do, he knew he was going to destroy the earth but what then? Should he destroy the universe or should he try and concur it? One thing was for certain though he grinned to himself and said "For as long as I live the slaughter shall never stop hahahahaha!"

**The Lookout: 9:30pm**

Gohan looked over at were Videl was sitting. She had been acting strangely since she got back like she was trying to hide something. She looked up and saw him staring at her she opened her mouth but he spoke first "are you sure your okay? He asked ,a concerned look on his face. "Relax Gohan I'm fine stop worrying about me you just get some sleep okay.

"alright if your sure" he replied laying down next to pilar he had been standing against and he closed his eyes and just before he fell asleep Videl said one last thing to him "Rest up we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow… a really big day"

"Okay then Goodnight Videl" and with that he was asleep

"yeah a big day" she blinked and for an instant her eyes flashed acid green and then they were normal again her eyes closed and she went to sleep having no idea what was in store for her tomorrow. Please review if you don't I'll send the Figure after you next muhahahah! **SonJames.**


	10. Authors note

I am really really sorry every one if anyone is still reading this the story is continuing and a new chapter should be up in the next few days so please if i have any readers left once the chapter gets up please review because ive seriousley found that when people review my story it inspires me more not just saying that to get reviews i seriousley mean it so once again the next chapter will be up in the next few days and once again sorry for the wait **SonJames.**


	11. Revenge

**Dr Gero's Final Revenge Synopsis: **1 year after Majin Buu's Destruction, Dr Gero's final creation finally wakes up. Its mission destroy the Z fighters._** "Telepathy"**__ "Thoughts _**"Disclaimer**_--_I do not own Dragon ball z or Dragon ball GT

_The chapter is here people at long last after all these months I have returned so I have a few things to say before the story continues firstly sorry for the wait secondly there is a contest coming up for this story just a random idea I had I will be taking names for the figure and I will also be taking ideas for the next chapter so send me an email with your ideas the best three will work there way into my story as long as they are compatible so I will judge them critically and see how good I can make this story with help from other writers because lets face it I'm a newbie to writing and I need all the help I can get so with out any further adjue let the story begin I hope you enjoy it_** SonJames**

**Chapter 9 Revenge**

**11:55pm Hell:**

It was quiet which was strange considering it was Hell and it was usually as loud as an 80's rock concert so King Yemma being the cautious person he is, sent Pikkon down to investigate Pikkon flew around and could find nothing amiss except for the Villains... they were all asleep, he would have thought they were unconscious if it weren't for the steady breathing so shrugging his shoulders he turned to leave while at that very moment in King Yemma's office the Huge clock on the wall chimed 12pm then of course being the cliché Cell had been hoping for all Hell broke loose.

The ground shattered under Pikkons feet and he let out a scream as he fell into Hell's deepest pits, the ground closing up after him it was quite funny to watch Cell later remarked right before attacking the check in station. Bojack let lose an attack which vaporized King Yemma where he sat and then when the Giant ogre reappeared Cell followed with his own blast ending Yemma's existence for good.

"Well what do we do now" asked the Pirate arms folded.

"We set sail for Earth" replied the android, a maniacal grin on his face.

(Author's note if you have Seymour's theme from final fantasy 10 play it during the dream sequence)

**Gohan's Dream:**

It was bright and sunny, a perfect day.

At least Gohan thought it was until the sky turned black, the ground started heating up to a temperature unbearable even to a saiyan, the ground began shaking, and it cracked spewing out lava. Gohan dodged it flying high into the air but the smoke and ash was too thick it forced him back to the ground so he began running as fast as he could but then he heard a sound, a scream it was Videl.

He turned around and saw someone in a black cloak holding her by the throat, he tried to reach out to her but when he did he couldn't move his arm because it was turning to stone the rest of his body soon following, his last thoughts were that he had failed to protect the ones he cared about but those thoughts were not his own

They came from somewhere else like a voice whispering into his ear because he knew he hadn't failed and he had figured something out, he was asleep but he couldn't seem to wake up so he decided to power up he let out a scream, transformed and the nightmare ended.

**The Lookout 3:00am**

Gohan jumped to his feet and ducked just in time to avoid an energy blast aimed at his head he turned around but there was no one there or so he thought.

A voice spoke from behind him it was a figure in a black cloak.

"Ha ha ha did the little baby have a bad dream?" said the figure in a mocking tone

Then the figure shook its head and looked down.

"But then again I must correct myself. That was no dream you experienced… Gohan."

Videl had snuck around the figure and tried to kick him but the figure just dodged and whipped around with a kick of his own launching her straight towards a pillar Gohan phased over and caught her but she faded through his hands like sand and appeared unconscious next to the figure

"Who are you and how do you know my name" roared the saiyan

He had had it with these cryptic messages he wanted answers…now

"Oh I know more than just your name.

The figure started laughing talking between laughs.

I know your address, I know your phone number I even know your favourite colour its green hahahahaha" but I'm getting off topic what I really wanted you to know is that I now have your girlfriend captive and that dream you had was a glimpse of the future that awaits your world should you fail to stop me, but its not really should you fail but when you fail, so tick tock time is running out."

The figure stopped laughing and his tone grew serious

I'll be in Central city be there at noon or your girlfriend dies, taa taa for now Gohan hahahahaha"

The figure rose into the air taking Videl with him but before he faded into the darkness of the morning he said one last thing "and as for who I am… I'm your worst nightmare and seeing as I know your name it's only fair that you know mine."

The figure remained silent for a moment and said "but I don't play fair so my name will wait for another time, another place ahahahahahahah." And with that the figure vanished taking Videl with him.

"No no VIDEL!!!!!"

But she was gone Gohan fell to his knees and grew silent he didn't know what to do… he had failed.

Short chapter but there's more to come as always _Please review _**SonJames.**


End file.
